


Surrender or Run

by VentXekart



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: AI POV, Artificial Intelligence, Computer Programming, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One Shot, Onu-Matoran, POV First Person, Rahkshi - Freeform, Robot POV, Robots, Vahki - Freeform, matoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentXekart/pseuds/VentXekart
Summary: This is a revised version of a short I posted up on BZPower a long time ago and that I'm cross-posting from FF.net. It's a short story told from the point-of-view of one of the Vahki drones of Metru Nui.





	Surrender or Run

Surrender or Run….

Those are the three words that you need to know. We Rorzakh have one directive: to apprehend renegades, rogues, and deviants in Onu-Metru. The archives have many artifacts, scripts, and even living creatures that are stored for display and study. But many are to be locked away in underground vaults, hidden from the eyes of Matoran and only accessible by our master Turaga Dume.

Matoran have a natural curiosity that can be controlled and contained within their very minds. However, some seek forbidden knowledge or truth from these vaults and more often than none most of them end up getting in over their heads.

* * *

**_-PRIORITY ALERT  
-AN UNIDENTIFIED MATORAN SUBJECT HAS ILLEGALLY ACCESSED VAULT 615 OF THE ONU-METRU ARCHIVES_ **

** _-CONTENTS OF THE VAULT ARE RESTRICTED BY ORDER OF TURAGA DUME_ **

** _-SUBJECT’S LAST KNOWN LOCATION: ONU-METRU DISTRICT 2_ **

** _-A SEARCH WARRANT IS NOW IN EFFECT  
-BEGIN INVESTIGATION IMMEDIATELY_ **

* * *

My sight warped into existence revealing the darkness of the subdivision hub where my brethren resided. It seems that I’ve been assigned with the task of retrieving this violator in Turaga Dume’s name, but I would not be alone with this task. After approximately 2.96 minutes, one of my brethren awoke from stand-by

* * *

** _-MATORAN SUBJECT LOCATION CONFIRMED_ **

** _-ONU-METRU DISTRICT 7_ **

** _-APPREHEND SUBJECT ON SIGHT_ **

* * *

We continued to march on, other Matoran saw us immediately and moved out of the way, they knew what our duty was in an estimated 6.58 seconds. There was also a slight 25% chance that they have alerted our prey, but it was an estimated 50% that theorized that the Matoran was unaware of our presence in the area.

We came upon a monolithic dome-like structure that acted as a hut and I instinctively kicked through it. The darkness and ashes subsided to reveal the unnamed individual cowering on the wall.

* * *

**_-SUBJECT FOUND_ _-ALERT: UNKNOWN RAHI THREAT EN-ROUTE TO AREA  
-PRIMARY WEAPON SYSTEMS: ARMED_**

** _-SECONDARY WEAPON SYSTEMS: ARMED_ **

* * *

I did not plan on seeing a Rahkshi at all today; its yellow-colored armor and limbs had burn marks all over the place and its staff had a fork-shaped dagger on each end. Immediately, it aimed its staff at my comrade who prepared to dispatch the beast with a Kanoka disk but the daggers at the end of the symbiote’s staff began to glow an unearthly red and then it released a sharp beam of light from its eyes that sliced through his torso and reduced him to two non-functional halves.

* * *

**_-DRONE ONU-987 INCAPACITATED_ _-CHANCE OF RECOVERY: NEGILIBLE_ _-END_**

* * *

My second brother armed a Kanoka disk and launched it at the Rahkshi. This enraged the creature further, its staff glowed once more and there was a flash-

* * *

**_-DRONE ONU-876 INCAPACITATED  
-CHANCE OF RECOVERY: NEGILIBLE_ **

** _-WEAPON SYSTEMS: OFFLINE_ **

** _-DISTRESS BEACON ACTIVATED; REINFORCEMENTS EN-ROUTE  
-SHUTTING DOWN_ **

** _-END PROGRAM._ **


End file.
